


Confianza (Ensayo y error)

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detrás de ese Tom que frente a las cámaras se jacta de sus destrezas sexuales, la realidad es una abismalmente distinta. ¿Y Georg? Georg es justo quien <i>necesita</i> para que eso deje de atormentarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confianza (Ensayo y error)

Claro que jamás se lo confesaría a Bill como tal, pero que Georg entrara en sus vidas fue como un respiro de aire fresco, alguien que además de reírse de sus chistes y ser partícipe de sus bromas, podía ser los oídos que de vez en cuando necesitaba. No es que fuera reemplazo de su hermano, nadie podría serlo, sin embargo, era distinto. Un distinto imperioso.

Bill fue el primero que recibió la noticia de cuando se acostó con una chica perdiendo la castidad y una de sus gorras en el proceso, es verdad, pero solo Georg supo que la experiencia le había parecido como una mala película de terror. «Estabas muy nervioso, es normal», lo intentó consolar. Tom no podía creerlo. Tanto fantasear como para que cuando pasó de la teoría a la práctica todo le saliese un desastre de magnitudes titánicas. La mirada de decepción de la muchacha fue tan épica que le persiguió las siguientes veces que intentó masturbarse, apagándole todo deseo sexual.

La segunda vez fue un poco mejor, lamentablemente no por mucho. Habían pasado escasas semanas del primer chasco y su ego maltratado no había ayudado a no parecer en extremo torpe e inexperto. Bill volvió a _no_ enterarse y Georg a representar el papel de consejero.

—¿Qué tal si soy un asco en la cama y siempre lo seré? —Tom se atrevía a vocalizar sus miedos luego de un par de botellitas de alcohol del mini bar de la habitación.

El bajista tuvo la decencia de ahogar sus risas en una tos insistente. —Apenas has cumplido dieciséis, por el amor de Dios, deja de atormentarte. Yo a tu edad ni me había atrevido a dar el paso y mira que ahora nadie se queja de mis habilidades. —Le hizo un guiño burlón y las risotadas retumbaron en la habitación.

—Eres un idiota…

Georg lo era pero Tom acabó por unirse a las carcajadas.

Para cuando cumplió los diecisiete, a las dos mujeres con las que tuvo sexo se sumó solo una, su verborrea sobre ser un “dios del sexo” siendo únicamente más ridícula que el teatro que Bill representaba sin esfuerzo frente a cámaras, y él más convencido que nunca que sus habilidades en ese campo eran deplorables.

—La práctica hace al maestro —fue la sugerencia que le dio Georg en un susurro burlón, señalándole con la vista a una fan a la que nada más le faltaba colgarse en el cuello un letrero de “soy fácil”.

Estaban firmando autógrafos  y Tom lo consideró, realmente lo hizo. Pero no. Porque por más que se lamentase de sus pobres habilidades sexuales como si su cabeza girase en torno al tema, en el fondo no le interesaba tanto. Lo entretenido estaba en tener esa confianza con Georg, algo que tampoco le confesaría a Bill ni con un cañón apuntándole las sienes.

—De nuevo tienes esa cara.

—¿Qué cara? —Tom estaba navegando en sus ensoñaciones, más dormido que despierto, arrullado por el motor del _tourbus_ y cansado por el concierto que habían dado.

—La de tener un secreto que no me quieres contar.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó, sintiéndose como un maldito libro abierto.

Bill encogió un hombro y siguió limándose las uñas. Gustav había bajado unos centímetros el libro que leía para estar atento a si el huracán Kaulitz empezaba a hacer destrozos y debía hacer una retirada rápida y discreta. Cuando el silencio cayó y el susto se le pasó, Tom volvió a hundir la cabeza entre sus manos.

Hubo cuarta chica cuando estaban a mitad del tour, quizá en Nancy o alguna otra ciudad francesa. Era pelirroja, con unos ojos muy negros, y lo sobradamente bonita como para que le llamase la atención; tenía un nombre difícil de pronunciar que al final lo redujeron a “Katte” en mutuo acuerdo. Tom había tomado una margarita y más de un par de vasos de cerveza, sazonándose lo suficiente para bajar las inhibiciones y echarle soga a la timidez.

—¿No eres menor de edad? —molestó la chica sin seriedad cuando ordenó otro trago.

—¿No lo eres tú? —replicó Tom fingiendo que le había causado gracia su acusación y sin negarse cuando ella se pegó a su cuerpo y labios como si se tratase de un pulpo y temiese que se le escapase.

Llegar al hotel fue una labor intrincada, más que por las miradas de desprecio de Bill y la poca colaboración de los guardaespaldas, por su poca iniciativa y ganas, las cuales disminuyeron vergonzosamente a medida que iba poniéndose sobrio.

—¿Quieres que te la… ya sabes? —dijo Katte. A esas alturas, Tom no quería nada, su parte baja no estaba ayudando así como tampoco el despliegue de hosquedad de la chica al sacarse la minifalda y su top en un movimiento fluido—. Vamos, que te la chupe —elaboró ante su falta de respuesta.

Le gustaba el sexo oral, lo había recibido las suficientes veces como para dar un veredicto, pero una especie de resaca adelantada quería envolverlo en sus garras, y ahí mismo, con esa adolescente que ahora bajo una buena iluminación no le lucía tan agraciada, no quería.

—Preferiría que…

—¿Qué? —le cortó ansiosa—. ¿Quieres hacerlo de una vez? —La ropa interior, las últimas prendas que tenía, desaparecieron. Sus curvas, las formas de sus pechos, y su promesa de placer no actuaban como debían y Tom quiso que la tierra se abriese y se lo tragase. ¿Cuál era su jodido problema? Ahora recién descubría que más que renuencia a dar pruebas de su escasa experiencia, lo que él tenía era falta de deseo.

Asintió, cuando breves segundos que le supieron a eternidad transcurrieron, y bajó sus pantalones. Era la hora de la verdad por cuarta ocasión. No hubo besos tentativos o vergüenza por parte de Katte al ayudarlo a desvestirse por completo.

—Eres tan, uhm, tierno.

—¿Tierno? —A lo largo de su vida a Tom le habían nombrado con muchos adjetivos, algunos negativos, otros desconcertantes, pero ninguno había sido “tierno”.

—Creía que serías un tigre pero pareces un gatito. Me gusta.

Un gatito, repitió. Era insultante, y la cereza en el pastel que requería para mandarla al infierno, incluso si tenía el preservativo puesto y estaba dispuesto dar el paso conclusivo. “Quizá me veas así porque eres una zorra”, iba a contraatacar sin tacto, algo que había aprendido que carecía cuando estaba con alcohol en las venas y se sentía ofendido. Sin embargo, ni bien pronunció una palabra, la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe.

—¿Georg? —Tom brincó al otro lado de la cama sin cubrirse, observando a Georg lucir más ebrio que una cuba—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Busco un trío? —ofreció riendo a pesar de estar confuso.

Luego Tom sabría que Georg se retiró del club por embriagarse demasiado rápido y queriendo cigarrillos se había dedicado a pasar de habitación en habitación hasta que finalmente cayó dormido en la bañera del baño del cuarto que compartían los gemelos.

—¡Esa historia parece inventada! —acusaría incrédulo. Georg le daría una palmada en la espalda y le diría, “la realidad siempre supera la ficción”. Pero eso pasaría mucho después. En ese momento estaban los tres, Tom y Katte en traje de Adán y Georg afirmando que quería un trío.

—¿Un trío? —coreó Katte, indiscutiblemente contenta con su suerte de no solo dormir con el guitarrista de Tokio Hotel, sino también con el bajista—. Podría ser divertido.

Georg volvió a reír haciendo ruido exagerado y sus hormonas cedieron cuando la pelirroja llegó a él y lo besó con Tom con la boca abierta de la impresión de testigo.

No supo qué fue, cómo se dejó arrastrar de la impresión más pura y dura a la expectativa, pero esa noche, sin quererlo, el mayor de los Kaulitz pasó de ser un chico que contaba con los dedos de la mano sus encuentros sexuales a ser partícipe de un trío con un Georg tan borracho que ni cuenta se dio de lo erróneo de la situación o que buscó su boca para mordisquear mientras todo el resto de él se ocupaba de Katte.

—¿Qué te pasó en el labio? —preguntó Bill al día siguiente.

—Una groupie —masculló tratando de sonar creíble. Recibió unos ojos afilados de los que bien sabía el significado—. ¿Qué más podría ser? —preguntó, aunque suavizó el tono cuando su gemelo tuvo la consideración de pasarle una pastilla acompañada de una botella de agua.

—No lo sé, tal vez Georg —dijo Bill, mofándose sin humor.

El silencio mortal que siguió a eso fue mucho más significativo que cualquier otra cosa.

—La cabeza me mata. —Justo y preciso, Georg hizo acto de aparición en el piso-comedor del hotel con un aspecto lastimero y como si un tren le hubiese pasado por encima. Tal tren no fue tan tempestuoso como Bill Kaulitz cayéndole con reclamos. Tom observó la escena con sorpresa y no fue hasta que Gustav llegó a avisarles que su autobús estaba listo para partir, que despertó de su pasmo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Bill? —reclamó estupefacto cuando su hermano se refugió en su litera. El bus ya estaba en movimiento, Georg seguía sin saber qué ocurría y Gustav tenía el ceño fruncido porque tampoco lo sabía.

—¿Georg y tú?

—¡Nosotros nada!

—Oh, por favor, no me lo negarás ahora —acusó Bill, señalándole con un dedo la mordida en el labio—. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste? Soy _yo_.

Tom no dejó que el asunto fuese lejos e hizo lo que no había hecho antes: le contó a Bill detalles de su vida sexual, de lo que era y de lo que no, y lo involucrado que estaba Georg, además del sorpresivo trío. Recibió largas miradas de incredulidad pero al final quedó zanjado.

—Quiero que me cuentes, puedes confiar en mí —dijo Bill.

Para su suerte, no le hizo prometer nada porque si no hubiese estado arruinado.

De ahí en adelante la relación con Georg cambió ligeramente. En especial porque la mordida en su labio se repitió cuando discutían sobre Bill y por qué Georg debía comprender que se hubiese sentido traicionado. Entre todos, Tom pensaba que Gustav y él entenderían mejor el lazo de gemelos, pero no fue así.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —quiso saber Tom escandalizado cuando el dolor se difuminó partiendo de su piercing mordido y, sin querer, el rubor le traicionó tiñendo sus mejillas.

—Quería que te callaras. —Georg también estaba confuso, podía leerse alto y claro en su fisonomía—. No volverá a pasar.

Pero volvió a suceder, tres fechas después. Habían salido a festejar el final del tour, estaban felices porque regresarían a casa para descansar antes de sumergirse de nuevo en la vorágine de presentaciones, ensayos y grabaciones. Estaban en un callejón con mala iluminación en el que habían acabado con la justificación de querer fumar algo de hierba.

—Me estás besando —dijo Tom como si fuera un bobo con necesidad de apuntar lo que ocurría

Sin respuesta, hubo otro beso más. Beso a alcohol y a marihuana, a aire viciado y a amistad. A Tom, en esencia, también le supo a confianza cimentada por más de dos años de contarle cosas privadas a su compañero de banda, sus frustraciones sexuales, las tonterías, lo fundamental. Y esa misma confianza fue lo que le impulsó a decirle a Georg que regresasen al departamento.

—¿Qué?

—Irnos.

—¿A qué? —Tom había consumido escasa cerveza, así que no lo pronunció, y Georg no se hizo el de rogar cuando volvieron a besarse y hubo un restriego prueba de lo que podría pasar—. En los besos no estás nada mal —declaró con convicción cuando se separaron para ubicar a algún guardaespaldas e irse del club.

—¿Por qué estarían mal mis besos?

—Por tus comentarios de lo decepcionante que eres con las chicas.

—Me refería a la cama —aclaró con fastidio, dándole a Georg un coscorrón suave.

La mención de eso anudó su estómago amenazando con hacerle vomitar lo poco que había bebido y jugando con sus nervios en el camino al departamento-estudio. Volvía a concientizar que era malo en la cama pero también cobraba fuerza la confianza que le tenía depositada en Georg.

—Si soy un asco, me lo dirás y a pesar de que me vas a herir el ego, sobreviviré —declaró.

—¿Y si no eres malo? —Tom farfulló incoherencias, como si otra posibilidad no fuese admisible. Georg largó una carcajada diminuta, apretando su rodilla en un gesto que se le antojó ridículo.

Lo que sí no fue ridículo fue cuando Georg lo arrinconó contra la puerta del departamento ni bien fue cerrada y besó su cuello a tiempo que perdía sus manos debajo de su enorme camiseta, tocándole las costillas con dedos tan expertos que olvidó lo cosquilloso que podía ser. Georg quería llevarlo a punto de hervor; Tom se lo permitió, afianzándose en la familiaridad, la misma que le hizo hacer caso cuando un susurro al oído le indicó “déjate llevar”.

Se dejó llevar. Craso error.

Como siempre que la excitación le embargaba, se apresuraba, algo así como si fuese una carrera en la que llegar al destino era lo primordial y no ver qué paisajes se podía perder en el trayecto o sencillamente acordarse de disfrutar el paseo. Devolvió mordiscos atrasados, enredó sus manos en el cabello liso de Georg y empujó con fuerza, demasiada fuerza.

—Ouch.

—¿Eh?

—Tom, para.

Ahí iba. La decepción se dibujaba.

Tom se alteró como pez súbitamente fuera del agua que todavía no sabe que no puede respirar y morirá… Excepto que Georg no le dejó “morir”. Le chistó cuando le insistió que le dijese qué estaba mal y lo volvió a besar cuando llegaron a su recámara, tomándole del rostro e instándole a que fuesen con serenidad.

—Lento —murmuró quitándose la camiseta por la cabeza y haciendo que Tom imitase sus movimientos.

—¿Lento no es aburrido?

—¿Según quién? —contraatacó.

Georg sospechaba que tener sexo frenético con Tom podría ser la octava maravilla del mundo o asemejarse bastante, pero que primero debía aprender control. Por un segundo, pensando en eso, se cuestionó cómo había llegado a ese punto, el chico que estaba al frente de él no era más que el mayor de los Kaulitz que trataba de todas las formas posibles lucir cómodo con la parte superior de su cuerpo al descubierto y el pantalón abierto demostrando una erección.

Tom tenía una erección por él.

—Dios —farfulló—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Es… eh… es… —Eso no ayudaba, y estaba por decir que olvidasen todo por un ataque de pánico cuando Tom elevó un hombro y arrugó la nariz—. Eres Georg, te tengo confianza, sabes, y, y, y… No sé, ¿estoy seguro? No. Pero estaría con tornillos zafados si lo estuviera.

El apresuramiento de Tom volvió a estar presente cuando cayeron en la cama y rebotaron levemente, estrellando su rodilla con su entrepierna y haciéndole sisear de dolor.

—Vas rápido.

—Pero…

—Tom, hey, controla cómo te mueves —dijo Georg con voz mansa, más como si fuera una sugerencia que una orden—. No des la sensación de que no puedes contenerte, los golpes pueden matar el humor a cualquiera.

Tom pestañeó y, antes de poder evitarlo, rió. —¿Me estás adoctrinando? —preguntó observando cómo Georg se encargaba de bajarle el jean y revelar sus bóxers.

—¿Eso no era lo que querías?

Confianza. Con Bill no podría ser así, y no por el hecho de ser gemelos y compartir besos y saliva y estar dispuestos a más era pecado, sino porque simplemente no podría funcionar. En cambio, con Georg era distinto, el soplo de aire que requería en su burbuja Kaulitz. Sus pensamientos dejaron de ser tan coherentes cuando su erección fue acariciada piel a piel.

—No te quedes quieto —recomendó Georg—. Es más bien un tip pero a veces es fastidioso que mientras uno haga todo el trabajo el otro se quede inmóvil como una ostra. Solo a veces.

—Hm… Oye, ¿has dormido con algún hombre?

—No —negó—, serás mi primero, siéntete especial. —Tom puso los ojos en blanco, sin embargo, se quedó estático cuando un tubo de lubricante entró en escena y su ropa interior quedó en el suelo—. Te haría un oral pero no me siento apto —reveló Georg acariciando su sexo de arriba a abajo y sonriendo.

—¿Y yo sí me siento apto para que…?

No pudo completarlo, fue totalmente incapaz, aunque permitió dócil que Georg le separase las piernas y tentara con dedos húmedos por el lubricante sus testículos, su perineo y entre sus glúteos.

—Todavía puedes arrepentirte.

La meta al inicio había sido que alguien le dijese en la cara “sí, das pena, no deberían permitirte que toques a ninguna pobre mujer”; ahora Tom se hallaba tan pero tan lejos del inicio. Las rodillas las tenía un poco trémulas, estaba más espalmado de lo que había estado con alguna de las cuatro muchachas con las que había mantenido relacionados sexuales, y el corazón lo tenía en la garganta a punto de arrojarlo en una masa sanguinolenta y llena de hormonas.

Quería seguir adelante. Triste o no.

La confianza aún tenía que ver, sin embargo, refugiarse ahí sería un engaño patético.

El primer dedo ingresó embardunado del líquido viscoso y, contrario a lo que se hubiese esperado, acomodó las almohadas en su espalda para tener una visión completa de los actos de Georg. Consideró el comentar que a él le daría asco pero se mordió la lengua ya que a segundos pensamientos, no, no le daría. Nada de lo que ocurría le provocaba algo más que nervios, nervios de los buenos, y deseo, ni siquiera le daría relevancia a la confusión de que eso, incluso en la posición vulnerable en la que estaba, era mejor que estar con chicas.

¿Tal vez era gay? La idea le golpeó con tal vigor que juntó las rodillas con violencia y jadeó cuando el movimiento brusco provocó que el dedo que tenía adentro tocase algo que mandó señales eléctricas por cada centímetro de piel.

—¿Qué fue eso? —dijo con respiración entrecortada en cuanto Georg insistió en el mismo punto.

—No lo sé, pero… no te dejaré ir.

Eso sonaba sutilmente a amenaza, Tom quiso remarcarlo pero los gemidos desvergonzados que se le escaparon sin permiso de su garganta no se lo permitieron. El efecto del dedo tocándole una y otra vez algo que no imaginaba que podía causarle tales sensaciones, era feroz, enceguecía y hacía palidecer hasta volver risible todos los previos encuentros sexuales que había tenido. Dicho y hecho, Georg no lo dejó ir hasta que su mano fue a su miembro y empezó a bombear en busca del clímax que no llegó por manotazos y una repentina impresión de vacío que le hizo sentir aún más gay que antes.

—¿Por… qué? —jadeó. «¿Por qué te detuviste, hijo de puta?», fue lo que pensó, más capaz de ser elocuente en su mente que verbalmente.

—No es justo que te diviertas solo.

—Georg, creo que soy gay.

—No me dirás que estás enamorado de mí —dijo Georg escandalizado, aunque ni eso evitó que sacara un preservativo de su gaveta superior, y se desabrochase los jeans, descendiéndolos justo lo requerido para ponerse el condón y esparcir lubricante.

—Cállate. —Tom chasqueó la lengua.

No, no estaba enamorado de Georg. Georg era su amigo, su sorbo de aire. Era su “confianza” personificada, pero lo de gay se quedó en su cerebro con pegamento especial, sobre todo cuando Georg le volvía a separar las piernas e introducía un dedo, como comprobando qué tan relajado estaba.

—Sabes que puedes decir que no.

—Es la jodida tercera vez que me indicas eso.

—Pero ahora es lo definitivo, y va a doler —dijo Georg acariciando su muslo interior, sacando su dedo y haciendo fricción con su sexo entre sus nalgas.

Tom quiso enfriar la cabeza y desaparecer el picor en su garganta por los ruidos frescos, quizá hasta vulgares en los que se había deshecho cuando Georg había encontrado esa zona “especial” en su trasero. Fue imposible. Sacó las almohadas que tenía en la espalda, inhaló, exhaló e hizo un ademán de permiso. La quemazón fue inmediata cuando se abrieron paso en su interior, y el dolor uno que no había experimentado antes, haciéndole soltar todas las malas palabras que había aprendido en alemán y otros idiomas.

—Lento, más lento —pidió cuando la cabeza entró.

—Suenas como una chica si lo dices así —musitó Georg, obviamente también haciendo esfuerzo.

—No soy una chica.

—Lo sé, solo dije que suenas como una.

Las manos de Tom que estaban haciendo puños con las sábanas se cerraron con más ímpetu. Su mirada se afiló y la tentación de empujar a Georg de una patada lejos solo fue descartada porque probablemente le dolería más a él que al otro.

—Vuélvemelo a decir cuando sea yo el que te está metiendo algo por el culo —dijo entre dientes, apartándose una rasta que le caía por la frente.

—Oh, cuando quieras —murmuró Georg—. Promesa.

—¿Promesa? —Un asentimiento—. Te arrepentirás de eso.

—Quién sabe.

Más lubricante, menos conversación, más penetración, eso fue lo que pasó a continuación. La quemazón no cedió tan fácilmente y Tom quiso que por algún milagro Georg llegase de nuevo a “ese” punto que antes había tocado con su dedo… No sucedió. Pero no importó.

La diferencia entre estar debajo de Georg y estar encima de cualquier chica “x” era brutal, conmocionó sus mismos cimientos y lo convenció de algo substancial: ser gay era una posibilidad muy real. Eso podía ilustrar mucho más de que le gustaría admitir, tanto que se avergonzaría con solo entrar en consideraciones. No miraditas abochornadas a otros hombres o sentirse atraído hasta que las rodillas le temblasen o mariposas ridículas librasen batallas en sus tripas. Era más bien una explicación perfecta a por qué se había sentido tan incómodo y fuera de lugar con todas esas chicas, como si algo no terminase de cuadrar.

—¿Estás bien?

—Podría estar mejor —murmuró—. No te detengas.

—No lo haría.

Georg _sí_ se detendría si el mínimo gesto de rechazo se marcarse en sus facciones, ahí radicaba una de las razones de haber llegado hasta ahí. Ambos lo callaron, entregándose a lo que cada quien sentía y sin volver a hablar. Tom no estaba pisando nubes afiladas de placer como antes pero cuando el vaivén comenzó y su cuerpo fue aceptando la invasión, todo mejoró hasta ser una dolencia aceptable. Casi como un dolor agridulce que emparejaba bien el sentirse dominado y la fricción de su erección entre sus estómagos que mandaba corrientes eléctricas por su organismo.

Era diferente, diferente como siempre había sido Georg para él.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Georg con los dientes apretados, su cabello hecho una calamidad y sus ojos enfebrecidos. Su ritmo aumentó a desenfrenado y Tom gimió, apartando las piernas todavía más y clavando los talones en el colchón.

No estaba en condiciones de responder. Lo agridulce se había potenciado el triple y si intentaba formular una réplica balbucearía incoherencias o proyectaría por su boca y nariz sus vísceras al aire. «Vaya imagen», quiso sonreír en su locura.

—Tócate —gruñó Georg—, estoy cerca.

Tom lo hizo, sorprendiéndose cuando halló que tenía la fibra requerida para resbalar su mano entre sus vientres y darse caricias torpes. Estaba sudado, sus músculos eran como gelatina que no ha completado su proceso de cuajarse y su corazón estaba a su máxima capacidad; en conjunto era como estar en un estado de enajenación que no había probado antes. Aún así, consiguió registrar el preciso instante en el que Georg alcanzó su orgasmo, cómo su semblante se contrajo y su voz se tornaba más grave en un conjunto seco de ruiditos bajos.

La cama se movió tenuemente cuando Georg se dejó caer en ella, contemplándole con desfachatez después de sacarse el condón usado y tocándose con pereza su semierección. Tom quiso hacer una observación o avergonzarse, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para eso. Se corrió en chorros calientes y espesos en su estómago, su pecho elevándose agitado y su cara como una brasa ardiente.

Hubo unos pocos minutos de silencio, el reloj fue revisado para evitar que Bill o Gustav los hallase así, y Georg se libró de sus pantalones, quedando también desnudo.

—Te acabas de correr, ¿cómo puedes estar otra vez excitado? —dijo Tom con la respiración irregular cuando recordó que tenía cuerdas vocales y podía usarlas.

—Soy joven, y la imagen que tienes ahora mismo es lasciva —fue la contestación franca que no estaba buscando pero que recibió.

—¿De qué mierda hablas?

—Umh… —Georg lo detuvo antes de que se limpiase con la sábana el semen, jugando a esparcirlo por su pecho y muslos—. Si te vieras en un espejo me darías la razón.

—¿No estás en shock por lo que acaba de suceder? —preguntó directo, apartando a Georg sin gentileza y sin agregar algo cuando el otro chico suspiró y dejó de estar de costado, echándose bien y mirando el techo.

Georg, tranquilo a pesar por su estado de desnudez y su incuestionable erección, se talló los ojos y apartó hebras de cabello que tenía adheridos al rostro. Podían ser los tres años que le llevaba a Tom o la experiencia acumulada pero esto no tenía por qué trascender si es que no lo querían así. El estupor existía, sí, y era hasta atrayente si es que no llegaba a otros niveles.

—Esto no tiene por qué cambiar algo entre nosotros —dijo—. Ha sido solo sexo… Espera, Tom, solo ha sido sexo, ¿no? ¿O sí estás enamorado de mí?

—Serénate, no estoy enamorado de ti —afirmó Tom con el ceño fruncido—. Eres Georg, y ya.

Georg era sinónimo de confianza, no de sentimientos románticos. Un suspiro de alivio atravesó el ambiente.

—¿Pero sí eres gay?

—No lo sé —dijo Tom dubitativo—. Puede ser.

Aseó su estómago donde el líquido blanco se estaba secando y  se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Su espalda se quejó, en sus caderas tal vez se formarían cardenales con la forma de los dedos de Georg, aunque eso no era nada en comparación a las punzadas que sintió en el trasero y le hicieron apretar los labios hasta volverlos una fina línea.

La respuesta, una que probablemente después tendría que encargarse de comprobar, le llegó a manera de esas punzadas.

—Parece que sí.

—¿Eh? —masculló. Georg dormitaba, se había cubierto con la sábana y su ojo verde, el único que abrió para enfrentarlo, le hizo quemar las mejillas—. ¿Qué parece que sí?

—Nada, nada… Me voy antes de que regrese el resto porque Bill nos revienta a golpes a los dos si nos ve así. —Tom recogió su ropa con precario equilibrio por el dolor en distintos lugares y fue a la ducha.

El agua cayéndole en la espalda le relajó y ni le dio importancia a mojarse sus rastas. Más de dos años y medio le había tomado llegar a eso, atravesar escenarios embarazosos con chicas irrelevantes y sentir que era un desastre cuya máxima habilidad era hacerle creer a medio mundo que era un mujeriego. Su retahíla sobre sus destrezas sexuales no seguirían siendo más que basura inventada, sin embargo, algo había mutado en su interior; era como si hubiese conseguido una paz mental que pintaba su contexto de otros colores.

Y se lo agradeció a Georg. Sin la confianza depositada en él y que había sido la bandera bajo la cual se habían acostado sin consecuencia alguna, era posible que siguiese intentando con chicas por el resto de sus días y frustrándose porque no todas las piezas concordaban, en un eterno y horrible ensayo de prueba y error.

Bill fue el primero que escuchó de su boca “soy gay” con toda certeza, recibiendo la noticia con un pasmo y fascinación que rayó lo excesivo. Pero fue a Georg a quien le dijo que ahora que sabía lo que era ser el pasivo, quería probar lo que era ser el activo, y que lo había prometido. La expresión de su amigo fue gloriosa, hacerle cumplir la promesa, todavía más.

-fin-


End file.
